


Happy Valentine’s Day

by loli_gag



Series: Valentine’s Day [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crying, M/M, Obedience, Valentine's Day, blowjob, gagging, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loli_gag/pseuds/loli_gag
Summary: Jeremy gets the best Valentine’s Day gift ever.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Series: Valentine’s Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167404
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Happy Valentine’s Day

“I’ve had enough of your moping, Jeremy,” The Squip said. “Turn around.”

Jeremy slowly turned to face the Squip and his jaw dropped in shock. The Squip was on Jeremy’s bed, propped up by his elbow while he laid on his side. Not only was he looking at Jeremy with bedroom eyes, but he was in revealing, one-piece lingerie. 

“What the hell, man?” Jeremy asked. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” The Squip replied.

“What?” Jeremy stepped back. “Is this a joke?”

“Ever since you broke up with Christine, you’ve been longing for someone to fill that void. That’s my gift to you tonight.”

“For real, Squip?”

“Yes.”

Jeremy contemplated the decision ahead of him. He had planned on spending Valentine’s Day watching Netflix and cooking dinner, but now the Squip was practically naked on the bed. He couldn’t help but be excited, though he was skeptical to say the least. What if this was some sort of test?

“What this gift entails is simple. Anything you ask of me, I will obey.”

“Anything?”

“I think you heard me the first time.”

Jeremy took a few steps closer to the bed, so he was at the edge of it. The Squip turned to lie on his back, smiling up at Jeremy. 

“You know what? Fuck it,” Jeremy said, climbing onto the bed. He straddled the Squip and pinned his wrists to the mattress. “I order you to kiss me.”

He leaned down and kissed the Squip, who reciprocated with passion and intensity. Just moments into the kiss, Jeremy heard the Squip moan. Jeremy opened his eyes and pulled back, staring at the Squip. The Squip’s eyes were shut and his lips were parted, glossy and pink. Jeremy could stare for hours. 

“Jeremy…” The Squip said quietly. 

“God, I love it when you say my name.”

Jeremy kissed the Squip’s jaw, eliciting soft moans from him. 

“Jeremy, yes...”

“Squip, I want you to give me the best blowjob a supercomputer can give.”

Jeremy released the Squip’s wrists and got off of him so the Squip could sit himself up. He rushed another kiss before Jeremy could start undressing himself. Jeremy flung off his shirt and fumbled with his zipper, pulling off his pants as soon as he could. He followed with his boxers, tossing them in the heap of clothing that had gathered on the floor. 

The Squip placed his hands on Jeremy’s thighs, taking Jeremy’s cock in his mouth and sliding down as far as he could. Jeremy moaned and ran his hand through the Squip’s hair. 

“Oh my god, Squip, fuck…” Jeremy moaned, tipping his head toward the ceiling. 

The Squip lifted his lips off of Jeremy and looked at him. Jeremy glanced down to see why he stopped. The Squip licked his lips, smiling with lidded eyes. 

“Don’t be afraid to help me out,” The Squip said. He put his lips around Jeremy’s cock again, moaning when Jeremy grasped strands of his hair and applied pressure. Jeremy pushed the Squip down his cock, in love with the new feeling. 

“Holy shit, Squip… oh, you’re so perfect.”

Jeremy soon became impatient with the Squip. He found that as the minutes ticked by, he wanted to use more and more force with the Squip. He pushed the Squip past his limit, feeling the Squip’s gag reflex kick in. It was indescribably euphoric to Jeremy, watching and feeling the Squip choke on his cock. He let the Squip come up and breathe, still lightly tugging on the Squip’s hair. The Squip’s nails dug into Jeremy’s thighs when Jeremy pushed him all the way down another time. 

“Good Squip... take all of my cock...”

Jeremy couldn’t stand it. He was inching closer and closer to the edge. The Squip made small noises, sending vibrations through his cock. 

“Shit, I’m close,” Jeremy said. 

He desperately pushed the Squip down again. Tears gathered in the Squip’s eyes and his nails continued scratching Jeremy’s legs. He just needed one more push…

Jeremy released the Squip suddenly, a devastatingly powerful orgasm rushing through his body. The Squip didn’t bother swallowing, because it would all end up on Jeremy’s bed anyway, since he didn’t physically exist. 

“Fuck, Squip, fuck…” Jeremy moaned. “Fuck…”

The Squip breathed heavily and replaced sharp fingernails with warm fingertips ghosting down Jeremy’s thighs. 

“You’re amazing,”Jeremy told him. He petted the Squip’s hair as they regained their senses. 

Slowly, the Squip rose, pulling Jeremy close to rest his head on Jeremy’s shoulder. Jeremy wrapped his arms around the Squip and smiled lightly. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Squip.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so it was really short but I wanted to post something on Valentine’s Day


End file.
